The king's Mage
by Vaporion79
Summary: Millie has been a slave most of her life and only knows stories of the open fields and clear blue sky's. Will the king grant her the one wish she's wanted her whole life or will she gain something else in the process? Rated low for now, will contain the usual sonadow and sonic/OC. Please review at least once for each chapter it helps loads, than you!


Hi guys! Yet again another sonic fanfic... YAY! This uses my original OC Millie and is set in a time similar to the game sonic and the black knight. Which, was an EPIC game by the yay!

This switches between OC pov and narrator, this is my second favourite style to write in with third person being my first.

* * *

I'm trapped. Held in an iron cage, old rusty shackles bind my feet to this prison. Well, that's a luxury if you're a slave. I means you're getting out, going to either a new master of your first. It's going to be my first. I always scare the other bidders off, what with my strange appearance. Some say I take a similar form to king author, but, I'm a cat. Nothing special.

My hair is lilac, long and constantly messy no matter what you do with it. I have pale blue fur and crystal blue eyes. My tail is fluffy and lilac at the end. The only clothes I wear are the rags given to me by the tradesmen, they smell horrid and look as if they haven't been washed in weeks.

This is my thirteenth auction and funnily enough I'm slave number thirteen. Maybe I'll get chosen, most likely by some sick twisted man. I've heard story's about those sort, the things they do to children and adults alike is horrifying. That's my luck. Maybe I'll get to see the light of day again and be able to smell the country air, the real blue sky and not the smog thick streets of wherever I am.

I'm going out now, onto the "stage" so they call. All those hungry eyes of men waiting, preying, plotting. Strange theory's and thoughts fill their minds as I get rolled onto the old wood stage. I see it in their eyes and it disgusts me, humans to me are vile creatures. Only because I haven't met a single one with a kind beat within their heart.

I had a master once. He feigned kindness for a while, I was gullible and vain. He only did it to gain my trust, then, the sick twisted ideas started to boil over. Seeping from every action and word he spoke. Eventually I'd had enough and ran away only to be captured by the tradesmen. So, here I sit in an iron barred cage waiting, seeing what I go for.

'One hundred pounds!' Is my first bid, pretty high for a slave. Then it rises, five, six, one thousand. Wow, it's the first I've ever reached a thousand, probably the first and last.

'Going once. Going twice. Sol-'

'Hold it! His majesty would like to place a bid.' A black armoured knight walks through the broken rotting doors. His face hidden by a gold embellished helmet. I recognise that armour, that's sir Lancelot! A knight of the round table, what's he doing here in such a bedraggled place? Strolling through behind was a face almost everyone knew. It was he, King Arthur, with a golden crown and red royal cape. He was the most beautiful nobleman I've ever seen, the kings eyes shone like green emeralds.

'All hail King Arthur!' They all bowed, I tried to bow kneeling in the confined space that held me.

'What would you like to bid for this slave your highness?' The auctioneer asked the king.

'Five thousand. That's my bid.' He looked proudly toward me, his smile made me feel happier. Though I daren't smile, the last time a slave showed joy they got whipped.

'Going once. Going twice. Sold! To his majesty the king!'

'Thank you my good man. My knight, would you please collect the girl.' The king called me girl, not slave. Is this for real or am I dreaming? Sir Lancelot nodded and walked up the cage, I shuffled back. His demeanour was frightful, my chains stopped me from moving further back. The slave trader unlocked my cage and my shackles, I didn't even flinch.

'Here, take the whip. It gets them out faster.' He offered the the knight.

'That won't be necessary.' He growled at the man, making him cower back. The black knight held out his hand, at first I hesitated then he moved it closer. Taking the armoured hand made me feel more important, although I'm sure that'll last for a month. He pulled me up so I could stand, my legs felt weak and almost buckled. The knight caught me as I fell releasing gasps and words of disgust from the people behind.

'Why the devil did he catch her?'  
'He should've let her fall! Being weak in front of the king like that!'  
'She doesn't deserve to be the kings slave!'

'SILENCE! My knight did good to catch the girl! You should all take a leaf from his book and learn to treat your servants with more kindness! They might give a better outcome that way!' The kings voice boomed though the entire house, each person went quiet. Shocked by his sudden but rare harsh words. Sir Lancelot picked me up, carrying me like a princess, I do not deserve such treatment.

'Come my knight. Let us leave before I have to raise my voice again.' The king looked half angry now, what if he takes his anger out on me? I'm ready for it, I know what it feels like to be a stress releaser. I have scars on my back to prove the nights of torture.

Outside the house I looked up, the sky covered in a thick layer of smog. No blue, no clouds and no song birds.

'Don't worry. Where we are going the sky is as beautiful as those eyes of yours.' The king said to me smiling as he mounted a chocolate coloured horse.

'Th-thank you...' They were the first words I had spoken in a very long time. I hadn't realised how quiet my voice had become. I'm not even sure if the king heard.

'You shall ride with me. Sit in front.' The black knight lifted me onto the front of his horse, then got on himself taking hold of the reigns. I took hold of the horn of the saddle as both noblemen set off, it was a slow trot at first just to get out of the streets. Then, as we made it to the outer fields the horses gathered speed, now at full gallop across the Highrule fields.

The wind whipped through my hair, it felt amazing! The smell of clean air and new grass itched my nose, the songs of birds could be heard from the forest, and the sky was magnificent. It actually looked blue for once!

The horses slowed to a halt at the top of a large grassy knoll. Each nobleman dismounted and the black knight lifted me off the saddle, I had to sit down because my legs still didn't want to cooperate.

'The steeds need water.' King Arthur stated stroking the mane of his horse.

'Sh-shall I fetch some?' I ask, scared if I am doing the right thing.

'No, you sit and rest. My knight, could you fetch some water please.'

'Anything milord.' Sir Lancelot placed a hand across his heart and raced off. He's so fast!

'Um, your highness. Do I have permission to speak?' I ask sheepishly, the king now laying on the slant of the hill, he looks so relaxed. Turning to answer he had a confused look on his face.

'Permission? You don't need permission from me! Talk away!' The king said flourishing his arms and beaming.

'Um... Ok then, um.' My mind went blank, I had a question but, it's disappeared. I look down at the soft grass embarrassed at my inability to talk freely when told I can.

'Oh my! Forgive my rudeness but, I never asked you your name. What might it be?' The king looked shameful.

'Oh my name? Um... Millie. Millie Barnett or Millie the cat.' I reply quietly. Looking at the king his smile made me feel safe, it was a friendly smile, one that I had missed.

'Hmm. Millie Barnett. Doesn't Barnett mean hard worker?'

'Y-yes it does. And I'll try to work my best at your castle.' I state, lifting my head high for the king. He laughs at my actions, did I do something wrong?

'Haha! You're so adorable!' His words are kind and friendly, like his smile. This makes me laugh too, before I can speak again we hear sir Lancelot shout from the forest and the horses rear.

'The black creatures are back again! Sonic, prepare your sword!' Sonic? Is that the kings real name? I look toward the area the black knight is running from, he is correct. Strange black creatures with mangled body's and grotesque features make chase for the knight.

'B-bogar demons! What are they polluting the forest for?! Wah!' Sir Lancelot suddenly scoops me up and runs past the king like he wants to protect me.

'We must get you to a safe location. Those things kill all that they crave.'

'Wait! I can help, I know what they are! Let me help!' He ignores me pleas and sets me down far away from the creatures.

'You should be safe here. Now stay put!' He runs of faster than I can refuse. Looking round I can see tall pine trees and many ferns, like a green blanket across the forest floor. I hear a rustling noise behind me, turning to look I scream in fear.

* * *

The king and Lancelot stand back to back surrounded by four black disfigured beings, all features lost between oozing cracks and wounds. Bones visible and bent into unnatural positions.

'These things are such pests! Where do they come from?!' The blue hedgehog shouts to Lancelot slicing through one of the monsters. It disappears into a puddle of black viscous ink.

'Surely if we knew that - GAH! - they would be gone by now!' The black hedgehog slashed at another creature, also rendering it to a puddle of black that seeped into the ground.

'AAAHHHH!'

'That was Millie!' The king exclaimed and turned to the sound. One of the monsters cried behind him, he turned and sliced it in half then ran towards Millie's scream. Lancelot finished off the remaining creatures and followed. Leading the king to where he left the girl, assuming she would be safe.

'Seinaru gin!' The cat shouted, holding a silver cross in front of her body in defence. She looked away from the monster, its body made her shudder and feel ill. Bright white light poured from the cross straight at the black monster, it screamed as the black oozing skin on its body began to fizzle away. It burned like hot pokers and peeled like dry paint on wood. The bones started to disintegrate and fall apart as its figure collapsed into a pile of ash.

'How is she able to do that!? She's just a normal peasant girl!' Lancelot couldn't believe what he saw, not only did the girl kill the monster but she destroyed it. Not leaving a single drop of black liquid. She looked exhausted, her knees gave way from underneath and almost landed on the floor if it hadn't been for the kings speed to catch her.

"Few. She looks exhausted. What was that power she unleashed?" The king thought holding the passed out girl in his arms.

'Is she ok?'

'Just passed out. Lets get back to the castle, my other knights will be worried.'

* * *

My knees buckled and I passed out. The creature that surprised me made me use a lot of energy, I could sleep for days unless close to a healer.

Now I feel the repetitive rhythm of a galloping horse, they must be carrying me back to the castle. I hope they didn't see my power, it'll raise a lot of questions otherwise. The galloping's stopped and someone is carrying me.

My eyes partially open and I see the castle yard, paved with cobblestone. I see five more people enter the yard, four knights and a blacksmith. My sight is to blurry to make out any fine detail, my hearing isn't good either. Snippets of conversation enter my ear but only a few words here and there, I hear something about a simple gown, a meal and something about white light.

I turn in whoever's arms I am in, they laugh quietly and take me somewhere. Up a flight of stairs, through a door then... Onto an extremely soft bed, a blanket is pulled over me and I am left. My slumber remains for hours and hours, the light from the window slowly fades and becomes night. A cool breeze enters the room carrying the sounds of crickets and night creatures.

Sitting up I see the room I have been sleeping in. The four post bed is made of the finest mahogany wood with large symmetrical carvings of roses. The quilt itself is a velvet red colour, gliding my hands along quilt I can feel how soft it is. Long velvet red curtains are drawn back either side of the bed with thick decorative rope. The cushions are very large and soft, almost too soft!

'Huh! My clothes. I'm... I'm wearing an actual nightgown. That must've be what they were talking about. It's very comfortable.' I hum to myself giving myself a hug and fall back. The door clicks and opens, turning at the sound I see the king walk through. Oh no! This must be the kings quarters! That's why everything was so luxurious.

'I'm sorry your highness! I shall leave at once so you can rest.' But he stops my efforts from leaving the bed and lifts me back on. His cape is gone and the gold crown on the dresser. Moving to the centre of the bed he pulls me into a hug, his arms are warm and protecting and by instinct I hug him back. The king then holds my chin in his hand bringing my face close to his, my cheeks turn red from being so close.

* * *

The king and girl sit close in the middle of the bed. He gazes into her blue eyes, wondering. Then smiles and giggles.

'Your ears, they might be my favourite bit about you.' The king plays with the cats oversized ears, rubbing the ends between his fingers. Millie began to feel her ears become very warm as if a hot water bottle were pressed up against them. She was worried though, worried that this may be a ploy, trap, or means of gaining false trust.

The king cradles Millie's head again bringing it ever closer to his face and gazes into her eyes. "I stare into his eyes. They are like glowing emeralds, I become mesmerised by his gaze almost missing his words."

'I was right. Your eyes are like the blue sky, bright and full of life.' the king whispered then gently kissed her lips and moving carefully to kiss her cheeks.

'And your lips, so soft. Your fur is so luxuriously soft as if you were never a slave. Are you sure you're not just a lady in hiding?' he said kissing the cats lips again making sure to be gentle.

'But… I do not deserve to be kissed by such royal lips. Why do you treat me so?' Her voice barely audible, again he smiles at her as if she were making a joke. The king strokes Millie's hair running his fingers through her unruly locks. The feeling of his hand along her back makes Millie both shudder and purr. "I hope he didn't find the scars on by back. I'd hate to explain."

'Now, before we continue, what happened to give you those scars that stain your back?' The king strokes the back of the girls nightgown. She pulls away from his arms, fear plain as day on her face.

'H-how do you know about my scars!? You didn't look did you?'

'No, my healer Cream told me about them when she dressed you. They sound very severe, please. Tell me what happened.' His face was very caring, and worried for the girl.

'Um... I... They...the-.' Millie trailed off, "should I tell him? What if this is some kind of strange thing he likes." The king was silent, patiently waiting for her answer.

'Th-they are from my last master. When I got something wrong he would always whip me. But he wouldn't let me tend to my wounds so *sniff* they turned into scars.' Millie started to cry but quickly wiped the tears up. The king eyes flickered with anger then pity, he didn't hug her again but instead apologised.

'I'm sorry, sorry for kissing you like that. I really should learn to control myself and I'm sorry about your past. I guess you really had it hard, I, truly am sorry.' He placed a hand on his heart and looked apologetically at her. Millie could no longer contain the tears that filled her eyes.

'I-I-I'm so sorry... Your highness! I h-have never met s-someone with as much k-kindness as you.' She threw her head onto her knees crying hard and finding it difficult to breath properly. He first gave a look of shock then patted her shoulder, Millie looked up, her face sodden with tears.

'Come, sit atop my knee.' The king patted his knee sitting up, Millie obliged. She clambered up and held onto his nightshirt, it felt as soft as the pillows. The king held her close and absent mindedly rocked slightly. Millie's tears still fell but not as fast, every so often the king would check the door as if waiting for someone. The door clicked making Millie jump and whimper, the king pulled her closer and beckoned the person in.

'Good evening my king. How is the girl?' A black hedgehog asked with a seductive smirk in his majesty's direction. The king gave back a worried sigh then answered.

'Not to well, she has just told of her scars and her sorrow cuts deep in her memory.'

The black hedgehogs armour was no longer on his body, all that was left was a pair of black socks. His hands were bare and only solid gold rings round his wrist. He looked puzzled at the girl, his plans with the king had changed and he was unsure of what to do. The king asked him to join them on the bed, the other nodded. He sat beside the king with the girl still in his arms, she was weary but did not want to sleep.

'Is it not the right time to ask about the white light then.' He added in a whisper, the king didn't know if it was a good idea considering how worked up the girl was. She moved on his lap and press her cheek on his chest, it felt warm and she felt safer.

'I... Can tell you about the, white light. I-if you want.' She murmured. Both hedgehogs were surprised, they had expected her to not comply this much.

'Only if you feel up to it.' Sir Lancelot said quietly. The cat moved again and turned her head to face the black hedgehog, still clinging onto the nightshirt of the king.

'It's, my power. I'm a young Mage.' Millie explained, the king and Lancelot looked even more surprised than before and exchanged bemused looks.

'But, if you're a Mage, then why didn't you just use your power against the men that chained you?' The king asked looking at her.

'I-I was never... Never strong enough, and... I couldn't find any strength. So, eventually my hope and the power I held with it faded. Locked itself away with the happiness that I had once known...' She turned her head and nuzzled into the kings chest. This made him feel happier but still worried.

'What made the power come back today then?' Sir Lancelot was interested now, how could such a power lock itself away like that? He had heard of gods and deities hide and lock themselves away for hundreds of years but their energy was always there if needed.

'Hmm? It was a few things that awoke my power. The first spark being when sir Lancelot caught me as I fell walking out of my confined cage. The second was being out in the beautiful fields and feeling the wind in my hair, that's what brought my faith in life back. But, what made it worth while, was when the king gave me freedom of speech. It made me feel as if the chains of being a slave were lifted.' Millie smiled at them both. The king hugged her tightly and half kissed the top of her head.


End file.
